Talk:Mascot
Is he really a jock? I know that he's coded as a jock and all, but can he really be considered a jock? I mean, the mascot at first is just Constantinos in a suit, and then after Nice Outfit, it literally just becomes Jimmy in a suit. So can the category 'Jocks' really be applied here? Soda (Talk) 01:02, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :I agree, I don't think we should call the Mascot a jock. Jeff (talk· ) 02:41, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, bye-bye 'Jocks' category it is then. Soda (Talk) 02:51, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I thought he was a Jock, because if you enable him to free roam, he does every thing like a normal jock would do. Big Brudda 19:17, August 12, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::::That's because when he's Constantinos in the suit, he behaves as a jock, though he's not really a member of the jocks clique so to say. 'Cause after Nice Outfit, Jimmy becomes the mascot, and Jimmy isn't part of the jocks. Adding the mascot in after Nice Outfit anyway would be a timeline paradox, so it doesn't really count. Soda (Talk) 21:40, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::The problem is whether we count "The Mascot" as a NPC or just a character. As a NPC he IS a Jock, and as a character, he is simply a student because both Jimmy and Constantinos are Bullworth student (Although at one point Jimmy got expelled). Talking about timeline paradox, how did Earnest and the gang got the Mascot's head to light on fire in Complete Mayhem while it's under Jimmy's possession is unclear too RonBWL (talk) 03:54, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I get the feeling we're putting too much thought in this. It could really go either way. But then, if you call the Mascot a jock because he associates with the Jocks if added to free roam, you'd have to call Christy Angie and Pinky Jocks because they associate with the Jocks while in cheerleader uniform. And then by that logic you'd have to add Mascot to Non-Clique since he's sometimes played by Constantinos, who is non-clique when he isn't a Jock. ::::::So instead of opening that kettle of fish, I'm going bureaucrat's decision. The Mascot is not a character at all, it's a costume worn by other characters. He is entirely unique as far as Bully goes, and doesn't need to be added to any categories other than Bosses. Jeff (talk· ) 04:00, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry RonBWL, but I have to agree with SodaCat and McJeff. The Mascot isn't really a member of the Jocks, you can sometimes see the Jocks taunting, or making fun of him. Big Brudda 14:15, August 13, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::::::This matter is already over so I don't wanna keep on arguing - from all of my (modding) videos, he is associated with the Jocks and can't be hit by them. Feel free to prove me wrong with some videos, but either way he is a special character within Bully/SE and thus only categorized as a boss. RonBWL (talk) 14:24, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Category Do you guys really think he should be in the Bosses category? I think it should go on Constantinos article. I mean he is wearing the uniform and is coded to be a boss, but should we really call him a boss? If we do then we would have to consider him a character too, because he is one. Big Brudda (talk) 18:33, August 28, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :No, to all of the above. Jeff (talk· ) 18:49, August 28, 2015 (UTC)